memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Andy Dick
]] Andy Dick (born December 21, 1965) is the actor and comedian who portrayed the EMH Mark II in the fourth-season Star Trek: Voyager episode "Message in a Bottle". Hailing from Charleston, South Carolina, Dick is a graduate of Joliet West High School, where he performed in several high school stage productions and acquired a reputation as the "class clown". He went on to become an alumnus of Columbia College Chicago. Dick first gained recognition while performing on The Ben Stiller Show during the 1992-93 television season. He then acquired stardom for his role as clumsy reporter Matthew Brock on the sitcom NewsRadio from 1995 until 1999. In 1995, he starred as Zach Smart in a revival of the 1960's spy spoof Get Smart, but that series was cancelled after only seven episodes. In 2001, he created The Andy Dick Show, which only lasted two seasons but has become a cult hit. He most recently played Owen Kronsky on the ABC sitcom Less Than Perfect, which ran for four seasons from 2002 through 2006. A highly recognized comedic presence, Dick often makes cameos in films of that genre, including The Cable Guy, Road Trip, Dude, Where's My Car?, Zoolander, and Old School. He has had larger roles in films, however: he was the second male lead in 1994's In the Army Now, co-starring Lori Petty and Glenn Morshower; he also had the second male lead in 1997's Best Men, co-starring Brad Dourif and Biff Yeager; he played Dr. Claw's assistant in 1999's Inspector Gadget, which also featured Rene Auberjonois; and he played the main villain in the 2003 cult hit The Hebrew Hammer. In the latter film, he plays the son of Santa Claus (played by Richard Riehle) who plots to erradicate Hanukkah. Sean Whalen also starred in this film. Dick's more recent film credits include a voiceover role in 2005's Hoodwinked (along with David Ogden Stiers) and a supporting role in 2006's Employee of the Month (with Sean Whalen). He also has a role in the comic fantasy Love Hollywood Style, as does his Voyager co-star Robert Picardo. In 2006, he was one of the roasters on the Comedy Central roast of William Shatner. During the program, he introduced the character of "Kock" – the offspring of Captain James T. Kirk and Spock. The event was presided over by fellow Voyager guest actor and Star Trek fan Jason Alexander; other roasters included Shatner's TOS co-stars Nichelle Nichols and George Takei. Also seen in the crowd was Voyager actress Jeri Ryan, sitting at the same table as Brent Spiner. Trivia Andy Dick was the voice of a radio personality named "Maurice" in the popular video game Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Star Trek: The Next Generation star Wil Wheaton also voiced a radio personality on the game, as did Josh Clark. Christopher Plummer is credited as being among those who supplied voices for the pedestrians of San Andreas. External Links * * * The Andy Dick Show on MTV.com Dick, Andy Dick, Andy de:Andy Dick